


Peace

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Matt has a sweet tooth, Multi, Tom and Edd are trying their best to support Matt's decision, Tord's an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: Matt and Tord are in a relationship, but Tord seems to be drifting away. Tom and Edd are trying to convince Matt that this needs to end, but Matt won't listen.





	1. Chapter 1

Another peaceful morning. I sat upright on my bed, flipping through a book, skimming through it to see if I’d even want to waste my time and emotion on another story. This was boring! I wanted to do something fun. I whined and threw the book in my hands to the end of the bed.

Why couldn’t there be one interesting book in this entire bookshelf beside my bed? I grumbled for a moment before looking at the person beside me. I sighed. I had woken up early again, leaving myself lonely while Tord slept. I had always been a morning bird, but it had never used to be this annoying. I sighed and slid into a lying position, rolling on my side and propping my head up with an arm.

I watched Tord sleep, enjoying the quiet, peaceful expression on his sleeping face. He was so beautiful, while on the inside he was a filthy little slut. I really had no room to talk since I was the one who always initiated our ‘sessions.’ I giggled to myself before slowly playing with the strands of Tord’s hair, tucking the soft tufts back, some behind his ear.

Tord’s face scrunched after a minute before he slowly blinked his tired eyes open. I swallowed gently, heart sinking a little. “Did I wake you?” I asked.

“Whaddya think, ya ass?” he started, grumpy. He reached over and dragged himself closer to me, burying his face in my chest. “Why d’you have to wake up so early?” My heart sank further and I rested my head on his hair, combing my fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know…” Tord seemed to notice my attitude now and sighed. He sat up, breaking away from me to look me in the eyes.

“Matt… is something wrong?” he asked, seeming to be unaware of how rude he had been only moments before. I searched his gaze, my eyes dampening as I took a breath.

“No… no, don’t worry about it,” I said, giving him my smile. He didn’t buy it.

“Oh, c’mon, Matt. Don’t be so sensitive. You know I don’t mean any of those things. I say grumpy things all the time. Why are you being so… emotional about this? Grow up.” To think this was only caused because I had woken him up. Now he was insulting everything I was; an early bird, oversensitive, emotional, a child. This had been a good morning, but now I just wanted him to go back to sleep so I could just run off and do something worth my time.

My smile fell into a shameful frown before I grit my teeth and also sat up. I left the room and sighed. How had I ended up with him? This wasn’t the first time he had insulted me. It was like he was trying to change me. But yet I couldn’t help but love him still. It was like he owned me, even during our sessions.

I sighed, knowing he would ‘apologize’ later, meaning he would just get me worked up and have half-decent sex. Where was the fun? Where was the buildup? Why couldn’t we have something more than just meaningless sex in our relationship? I wanted something better and greater than this.

Before long, I bumped into Edd, who I practically bounced off of. He was pretty firm in his stance, so whenever anyone ran into, they were always the one to fall while he stood there in a moment of shock before he was helping them up. It didn’t help that he was rather chubby- not that was a bad thing. Anyone could appreciate it.

“Oh, morning, Matt,” Edd greeted, facing me with a smile. “Sleep well?”

“Of course! Always do,” I respond with a smile. “How’s Tom?” I was always curious about the other couple. They seemed to have it better than I did. I followed Edd to the kitchen and sat down while the brunette went to the fridge, taking some things out to prepare breakfast.

“He stayed up drinking last night again, but he’s doing well,” Edd said. I sighed and shook his head. He should really stop drinking… “So, How are you and Tord?” I paused, thinking about whether or not I should lie. I sighed, knowing Edd would just catch me lying. He was like a living lie detector.

“I don’t know…” I leaned my head on my hand as I traced figures into the table mindlessly.

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know?’” Edd started, turning to me with a hardened expression. “You were hellbent on getting together with Tord. What happened?”

I huffed. “He changed. As soon as we got together, he became this huge dick- and not in a good way,” I muttered, clenching my teeth a bit. Edd paused his breakfast-making and went over, sitting beside me, laying back on his chair in a comfortable position. I had his attention in other words. Good. “It’s like he’s trying to manipulate me to be someone I’m not... like I’m just a toy to him. A stupid sex doll that literally had their brains melted.” I tapped at the table with my fingers roughly now.

Edd raised an eyebrow. “If he’s being like this, why don’t you just break up with him?” I sighed at the question.

“I can’t. It’s not that easy…”

“It really, honestly is. You’re being mistreated. You either tell him to fix that or you’re done. You can’t just be with someone you don’t love.”

“But I do-“

“Tord doesn’t.” I looked at Edd astonished and bewildered.

“What? But he… he does love me! Just in his own way.”

“You can’t possibly believe-“

“I do! Tord loves me and I love him. Just you wait. Everything will get better. I just have to wait until all this bad stuff passes. Then we’ll have a wonderful relationship!” I stormed off to my room, huffing. How dare Edd say such things? Tord wasn’t an asshole… well, he was, but he knew that Tord couldn’t just be leading him on, tricking him. Right? Right!

I just have to wait for him to stop being a meanie. That’s all I have to do. Then we can live happily ever after!

*******

Happily ever after never came. It had been months since Edd and I had had that conversation- or since I had really spoken to the brunette at all.

My relationship with Tord only got worse. Instead of slightly insulting who I was, now he was telling me how to dress and what my attitude would be from now on. He never physically abused me… but it felt like it. There were days where I wasn’t allowed to eat because I had disobeyed. During our sessions, instead of the praises he would give me during our first times, he shamed me, made me sound disgusting, made me only a worthless slut just so he could get himself off. There were nights I had to try and take care of myself.

As if it weren’t bad enough, he had started leaving at night. It was constant and he left more and more often, more and more daylight used to go out while I was left at home, locked in my room. Edd and Tom always tried to talk to me, but I always ignored them.

I lay in bed, curled up, slow tears going down my cheeks and landing on my pillow. I cried a lot of the days I was left and forgotten. I felt so lonely. When Tord would get home, I would happily greet him, just to be ignored as he commented on how awful I looked and would quickly fall asleep beside me. We never cuddled anymore and I swear I always see marks on his neck while his hair looked very messy.

I sighed shakily as I looked out my window, watching the clouds slowly roll by. I still loved him, more than myself now. But why? I hated everything he did to me. Why would I still love him? … Even I don’t know. I swallowed a lump in my throat. He still loved me… right? He had to… right?

My tears fell harder and I shook, curling around myself tighter. Why was he leaving me all alone? Why didn’t he spend any more time with me? Would he even care if I just left?

A knock startled me from my thoughts as I whipped around to face the door. I knew it wasn’t Tord, but I still expected him. Of course, the door didn’t open. I only heard a voice.

“Matt… I know you won’t come out and talk, but I made snickerdoodles for you,” I heard Edd say. I slowly perked up and wondered if maybe he was lying. He knew I loved cinnamon desserts. Was he just trying to get me out of my room? I thought maybe it was a trick, but I soon smelled the scent and my mouth watered. It was another day of me not being allowed to eat… but I couldn’t resist.

I slowly got out of bed and opened the door. Both Tom and Edd were there and they both looked worried, probably because of the mess I looked. I mostly hid behind the door so they didn’t see me. “So…”

“How about,” Tom started, taking Edd’s arm and carefully pulling him away from the door, taking the cookies with them, “You come out and eat them.” I looked at them. Damnit, they knew I was weak right now. “If you want the cookies, we’ll be in the living room.” Then they walked off.

Those bastards! They know me too well. I huffed and thought for a moment. Would it really be worth it to disobey Tord? What if he- Oh, nonsense! He wouldn’t hurt me. He never has. It was a moment or two of hesitating and thinking before I was heading down there. I heard whispering, however, and decided to eavesdrop a bit.

“... I can’t talk to him,” Edd was saying, voice low before he sighed out. He sounded distressed.

“Edd, relax. He’ll talk to you-”

“No he won’t! The last time we talked was months ago and I obviously messed up somewhere…” There was the sound of shuffling and Tom’s voice was muffled as he told the brunette something. Then they were quiet.

I pursed my lips a little. Had my lack of speech really upset Edd that much? I didn’t know, but I headed down nonetheless. “Hey,” I said softly. Was my voice really that hoarse? How long had it been since I had last spoken? … Last night. It hadn’t been that long. But… I hadn’t really been speaking all that much either.

“Hey,” Tom replied, while Edd only smiled. He seemed nervous to say anything. “So… can we talk?”

“Of course. What about?” I sat down on the recliner and took a cookie. I hadn’t realized how much I had missed snickerdoodles, stuffing it down my throat. Tom looked surprised, raising an eyebrow. What? He knew I loved Edd’s baking.

“Uh… about Tord.” I huffed and shook my head.

“Why? Are you going to tell me he’s mistreating again? Or that he’s abusing me this time? Those accusations are absolutely ridiculous! Tord and I are perfectly happy in this relationship. Stop trying to make yours seem so much better,” I said defensively, crossing my arms.

“Matt, calm down. I haven’t said anything yet,” Tom said, eyebrows knitting together. He looked rather worried actually. “I won’t say anything is abusive, but you’re looking rather thin and you sound like you haven’t spoken in a while.” I clenched my fists a bit and grit my teeth.

“Shut up!” I shouted, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at him. Edd looked very nervous now. “Tord and I are in just as much of a loving relationship as you and Edd are!”

Now Tom looked angry. He stood up as well. “I’m not malnourishing my lover. Edd’s probably over nourishing me at this point, but at least I’m healthy. When was the last time you were ‘allowed to eat?’” I thought about this for a moment, while Edd was trying to stop Tom, pulling at his sleeve with the most nervous expression I’ve seen him wear in the last five minutes. “That was a trick question. You shouldn’t have had to think about that. There’s never a time you’re not allowed to eat. Has he even acknowledged your existence?”

“Yes!” I immediately stated, causing one of Tom’s brows to raise. “... Just… not in the most positive reactions. A couple of nights ago…”

“See?!” Tom seemed so frustrated with me while I just seemed to drift off to my own world for a moment.

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t love me anymore!” I shouted, glaring at the two before me. How could they not see that Tord and I were… “Don’t you understand? Tord and I are just-” I felt a vibration from my pocket and I huffed, cutting myself off as I hastily pulled out my phone. Just a text from Tord… that said, “See ya, bitch.” In a mental panic, I opened it up and saw a picture of him with some slut. They looked like they were just done fucking, the slut clinging to Tord as if her life lay in his arms.

I didn’t know what to say before angry tears came to my eyes and screamed out in misery, chucked my phone into a wall, breaking the phone and denting the wall. “- just fucking dead!” Tom and Edd looked both shocked and worried before I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door shut behind me, locking it. Then I just started sobbing, tears heavily running down my cheeks.

What did I do? Did I do something wrong? It had been a year- this was our one year anniversary. Was I the thing that was wrong? It had to be! There was nothing else that could possibly be wrong. Damnit, how can I fix myself if I don’t know what I did wrong?! I ripped at my hair and squeezed my eyes shut, trying my hardest not to scream out in my emotional pain, but I couldn’t help but yell out.

I hadn’t noticed how long I had been crying until I looked out the window and saw a dark sky. I had been crying for an hour and a half in my misery and I still didn’t feel satisfied. Now I was lying on my bed and staring out my window, tears still dripping down my cheeks to my pillow. I sniffled and hiccuped, still so upset and wanting to scream out my issues.

I heard a click from my door and stiffened, praying he hadn’t come back and picked the lock. “Go away,” I mumbled, burying myself more in the pillow. I didn’t want to see him.

There was silence before I heard shuffling on the floor. Why wouldn’t he listen to me? Was I not assertive enough? Maybe I should just yell at him to-

“Matt…” Oh thank goodness it wasn’t him. Just Edd. “Tom and I are worried about you,” he said softly. I felt the bed dip as he climbed in, causing me to stiffen worse. “Are you okay?”

I choked up and started crying again, shaking with each pass of breath. “D-Does it look like I’m f-fucking okay?” I turned to him with a tear-filled glare. “M-My boyfriend, who I-I had been in l-love with for so l-long and he b-blows me off for some f-fucking whore!” I continued to sob. It hurt so bad, my heart shattered and the shards stuck in my stomach. I’m surprised I hadn’t gotten sick yet.

It was a little before I felt Edd pull me into his arms. He hugged me- why was he hugging me? I don’t know. But I found myself nuzzling into his warmth, crying into his chest and hugging him back tightly. I… I needed this, the comfort. It felt nice to be in someone’s embrace after so long.

I heard Tom talking very loudly, but I didn’t care to listen, just cuddling into Edd as I quietly sobbed. I kept trying to speak to him, but I was crying so hard. What he was doing was enough to have me breaking but healing at the same time. His warmth had me slowly calming down, the musky scent of an evergreen forest had me distracted, and the soothing hand on my back had me feeling sleepy.

In a matter of minutes, I was resting my head on his chest, my ear pressed to where his heart was. He held me close and my eyelids were starting to droop closed. I was emotionally exhausted and my head hurt from all of the crying. Then Tom came in and I looked up to see him. He looked red in the face with a furious expression. He plopped onto the bed and joined Edd and me, curling up and nuzzling his face into the crook of Edd’s neck. He kept muttering things about Tord, my lip quivering.

Tord had come back, but for what? To see how miserable I was? I didn’t want to see him, so, thankfully, Tom had taken his key to the house away and had shoved him outside, locking him out. I nuzzled closer to Edd, closing my eyes. Tom’s chest was rather close to me, my hair being a little squashed, so I fixed the position so that my face with sandwiched between both of their chests. Their heartbeats were almost in sync, a heart in each of my ears.

It was very rhythmic and calming. Tom soon started combing his fingers through my hair, having fallen silent once I had pressed up against him. I felt so sleepy from the calming, soothing atmosphere and had soon fallen asleep.

For the first time in a year, I felt at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next few days that I was miserable, staying close to Edd and Tom every chance I could. I didn’t like that I was doing it, probably interfering with their relationship, but I didn’t feel safe with myself right now. I would cling to their arms and bury myself in their shoulders with tears in my eyes. I would snuggle close to them during the nights, sometimes waking up with a gasp and crying into their chests as quietly as I could, trying not to wake them up with my problems.

After a couple of those days, I was exhausted and looked absolutely depressed. I barely got out of bed in the mornings. Both Tom and Edd looked visibly worried for me and would discuss things while I tried to catch more sleep. At some point, I guess they got tired of me being around so they avoided me, which didn’t help my thoughts at all. I honestly think I cried worse when that happened. I just needed some support and everyone kept leaving me. Would anyone even notice if I disappeared?

Now I sniffled and clung to my tear-stained pillow, covering my entire body with my blanket. I just wanted to stop crying, but that was the one thing I couldn’t do… besides stand up for myself at all. I couldn’t stand much more of the thoughts plaguing my mind, the dark side of my ego throwing up my darkest views of myself.

Speaking of throwing up, I could probably do that right about now. I soon got up and hurried to the bathroom, forgetting to close the door before I puked into the toilet. This happened at least every couple of days now, making me feel awful. Edd was soon by my side, crouched and keeping my hair out of my face. I shook and cried. I hated feeling like this. 

Tom came in a couple of minutes later with some water and medication. He waited until he knew I was actually done puking my guts out before giving them to me. I shakily thanked him and took them both, sniffling and choking up a little. “I’m sorry,” I apologized sadly, tears still pouring down my face. I felt so broken. I didn’t know what to do with myself. 

“No, no, Matt,” Edd started, hugging me close. “This isn’t your fault. Not one bit. Right, Tom?”

“Right.” Tom sat beside us on the floor, rubbing my back gently. 

Edd held me to his chest, combing through my hair. “You’re not to blame here. We all know who’s fault this is,” he reassured softly. I hiccuped and sobbed quietly into his chest.

God, what did I do to deserve any of this? The awful breakup, this horrible feeling in my stomach and chest, such wonderful friends? What did I do…?

“Hey,” Tom mumbled to catch my attention, his arms wrapped around both Edd and me loosely. “Edd and I have been talking. We’ve noticed how upset you clearly are. Edd wanted to make you some of his awesome soup and then tomorrow we can all do something fun. How does that sound?” 

I sniffled gently and looked up at Edd with a tearful gaze. “R-Really?” He rarely ever made his soup. It was usually just reserved for Tom when he was feeling sick, which was also a rare occasion. Edd nodded with a sweet smile that had my broken heart melting. I looked at Tom, who also had a smile. It brought a small, shaky smile to my face. I hugged them close and tight, nuzzling into their chests. “Y-You guys are the b-best,” I whimpered, trying to calm down.

Edd chuckled softly and nuzzled his face into my messy, gross hair- I hadn’t showered in a couple of days- and Tom hugged me close. “Why don’t you get some rest? I should have the soup done in a couple of hours.” I shook my head.

“I-I should… I should shower,” I mumbled. “Maybe I-I’ll feel a little b-better…”

Edd nodded. “Alright. Just don’t use all of the hot water,” he teased with a little grin. I giggled meekly and nudged his cheek with my own.

“Okay, I won’t.” I eventually let them go, very reluctant to do so. Their warmth kept me soothed and less sad. I shakily sighed and hurried off to grab my clothes, swallowing the growing lump in my throat. I was going to get better, I just had to. I couldn’t have them worrying about me all of the time. I could look after myself… 

*******

I grumpily sighed, my face pressed in between Edd’s shoulder blades. I know Matt was probably worse off than I was, but I was definitely drained from worrying about him twenty-four-seven. Tired was an understatement.

“What is it, hun?” he asked softly, carefully chopping up the last of the vegetables and meat. I sighed. 

“I keep remembering that jackass’s excuse for breaking Matt,” I mumbled. “I can’t believe he thought that he had to do all of that just to make sure that he didn’t go trailing after him once they broke up… I’m so tired of his awful excuses for causing all of us emotional damage…” I groaned, just wanting to cuddle Edd and nap. 

The brunette sighed. “Yeah, I’m pretty upset about it too,” he admitted. “Matt was already sensitive. How is he going to go outside tomorrow? What if we run into him?”

“Hey, if we see his stupid face again, I’ll kill him,” I said in a reassuring tone, causing Edd to laugh nervously. 

“Um… how about we don’t go on a murderous rage?” he suggested, not really wanting to break his boyfriend out of jail. “We could just avoid him. That seems more rational and responsible.”

“Since when have you been either of those?” I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

“Since Matt’s heart got broken. We can’t make it worse than it already is and I really don’t want to get arrested.” Edd was stressed as well. So I agreed with him, nodding my head so he knew I understood. I kissed his jaw gently before nuzzling his neck. He was quiet for a few seconds before sighing. “Tom, can I… ask you something?”

I nodded once more, growing a little nervous. “Okay… so, I love you, I really do. Never think that I think differently because I never will. I just… I…”

“Are you… breaking up with me?” I asked him softly, my grip around his waist loosening as I teared up a small bit. Edd instantly turned to me.

“Oh, no no no, Tommie,” he started, hugging me close and combing his fingers through my hair. “I could never hurt you like that. I love you so much.” He peppered my face with kisses and wiped my tears away with his thumbs, cupping my cheeks with his warm hands. He pecked my lips gently.

I smiled shyly and chuckled. “Alright, alright… so what were you going to say?” 

“This is going to sound really odd but… I want Matt to be in this too, in this relationship… I just didn’t want you to think that you weren’t enough, because you’re absolutely wonderful… and I just-” He started rambling about how the ginger should be in our relationship, like a polyamory relationship. I chuckled.

“Edd, calm down. I get it,” I said, pecking his lips and cupping his cheek. “I agree. Matt would be great in this relationship! But if he doesn’t want to, then we have to respect that. We don’t want to wreck him even more than he is already. We want him to be emotionally healthy and we don’t know if another relationship is the answer to that.”

Edd nodded. “Okay… okay. Yeah, that makes sense,” he said with a smile. He returned the small, quick kiss to my cheek before remembering he was making breakfast and turning to the food that was thankfully not burning. I returned to hugging him from behind.

*******

I was soon done with my shower and came down with a wet towel, hanging it on one of the chairs. Being clean made me feel a little better and I was thankful for that because I felt like I was going to cry again. But I soon caught a whiff of Edd’s soup, which had me swallowing my lump. I went over to the stove, seeing Tom almost asleep against Edd’s back while the brunette cooked. “U-Uh… how’s the soup?” I started shakily, leaning against the counter and wiping my eyes self-consciously.

Tom jolted awake from my voice while Edd answered. “It’s going great,” he said with a soft smile. “I’ve got the vegetables all cut up and in the broth, so it shouldn’t take too long for me to be done.” One of his hands were over Tom’s loosely clipped hands, over his pudgy tummy. “Tom, I think you’re getting ready to pass out. Why don’t you and Matt go rest up?” Tom just nodded and sighed, letting go of Edd and hugging around my much thinner waist. 

“... H-How could you tell…?” I asked Edd, curious.

“Oh, he warms up a lot when he gets sleepy,” Edd said with a chuckle. “It’s easy to tell if you’ve been with him for a little bit.” Now that he mentioned it, Tom was rather warm. I thought maybe that was just because I had gotten him sick. The explanation gave me peace of mind. “Now go on and rest up. I can tell that some more sleep will do you both some good.”

I nodded and lead the half-asleep Tom to the couch in the living room. I plopped down and had him sit beside me. Soon, he was spooning me, holding me close to him like I was a giant teddy bear. It was odd being the small spoon, as I was taller than both Edd and Tom- a foot difference between Tom and myself… but it was comforting to know that I was with someone I cared about.

Soft snoring was heard behind me, telling me Tom had fallen asleep quickly. I chuckled a little before snuggling close and sighed softly, closing my eyes. I hadn’t meant to doze off, but that’s what had happened.

I was woken up by a shake to my shoulder, causing me to groan and nuzzle into the warmth of Tom’s chest. I didn’t want to get up. I was so tired… “C’mon, sleepy heads,” I heard a familiar voice say, a giggle following.

“Mm-mm,” I said, denying getting up and burying myself more in the warmth. His arms wrapped around me as I felt his face buried in my hair. It was soothing to feel him close and I almost drifted off once again.

“Well, I guess I’ll be eating this soup all by myself,” Edd coaxed. That had me up, turning my head and my cheek pressed against Tom’s chest. Tom seemed to be up now as well, his heartbeat a little faster now. “There we go. Let me see those pretty eyes. I might even feed you myself.”

I blushed in embarrassment, feeling as though he was talking to me. But I knew he was talking to Tom. He gave a long drawn out “No” before chuckling tiredly and opening up his dark eyes. We sat up and Edd handed us each a bowl and spoon, which we took and placed on our laps.

“Thank you, Edd,” I mumbled to him, my mouth watering a little. I took a spoonful of it and sighed at the delicious flavors bursting on my tongue. “Mm… how do you always have such a consistent flavor in your meals?”

Edd had his own bowl, eating from it. “I’ve had a lot of time to help myself grow with this recipe. So a lot of practice and precise measuring.” He looked at Tom teasingly. “Only one of you has manners?”

Tom was busy swallowing his down, barely using his spoon. He swallowed another mouthful. “Thanks, Edd.”

“You’re welcome.” Edd smiled and then continued to eat.

I closed my eyes as I ate, letting the taste flow through my mouth. This soup always seemed to throw away my sad feelings and replace them warm and goodness. I didn’t usually take the time to feel what soup does to me, but I did now since I felt awfully depressed. It made me feel so much better. It even felt like it was mending my broken heart. 

Sooner than I would’ve wanted, I was done with my soup and my belly was full, feeling all warm and fuzzy. I hummed softly as I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness.

Edd chuckled. “Okay, okay. You guys can go upstairs and get back to napping,” he said with a snicker. Then he yawned. “I may join you.” He took their empty bowls and went to the kitchen.

“Yes, please,” Tom said sleepily. I opened my eyes with a sigh and stood up, helping Tom up with me and we slowly headed upstairs.

We barely made it up to the next floor before we were dozing off. Edd was soon upstairs, leading us to the bedroom. Tom and I plopped onto the bed with sighs. We all laid down on the bed and I was sandwiched between them, my senses overwhelmed with the warmth and the sound of their heartbeats. I quickly fell asleep, at peace with their protection. 


End file.
